


hurts like hell

by solminn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Cheating, I'm Sorry, M/M, i was sad again, jisung is too kind, minho what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solminn/pseuds/solminn
Summary: minho cheats and jisung is just tired of it.





	hurts like hell

⋆⋆⋆

jisung sat on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to come home. his chest felt heavy and his heart clenched. he knew why minho was taking so long, but he didn't want to believe it. 

he hears the lock click open and his head shoots up towards the door, "hey."

"hey," minho sits on the couch next to jisung and holds him. he kisses his cheek and jisung couldn't help but wonder who else he kissed like this. jisung smiles softly and wraps his arms around minho dimly.

"what took so long? i thought work ended at six," jisung watched as minho smoothly lied to him through those beautifully shaped lips that seemed like that's what they were made for.

"my boss made me work overtime," minho runs his fingers through jisung's hair and slumps on the couch with him, pecking his nose.

"what have you been up to all day?" 

jisung hated that even through all the cheating minho has done, and knew he had done, he would come home and treat jisung like he was the most precious thing in the world. and jisung hated himself even more for being manipulated by his enchanting lies. 

jisung lets a tear slip unconsciously and minho lifts his chin, "what's wrong, baby?"

_baby._ jisung cries harder, if he leaves minho maybe he'd be happier. no. minho _is_his happiness. even if he leaves, he wouldn't be as happy as he was with him.

he loved minho so much it hurt and now that he knows minho doesn't love him the same makes it hurt even more. 

jisung shakes his head and smiles up at him drowsily, "i'm just really tired. let's go to sleep."

minho raises his eyebrow but lets it go, "okay."

minho picks up jisung in a reverse piggyback and carries him to their room. they both lay down, minho spooning jisung and kissing his neck, "goodnight, love."

jisung didn't want to push him away, but would it be wrong if he did? 

"goodnight."

⋆⋆⋆

jisung sits on the couch, once again, with his phone held up by his ear, "seungmin, you know i can't."

_"listen, jisung. i'm not trying to tell you what to do. that's totally up for you to decide... i just think being with minho would just make you miserable... more than you already are."_

jisung purses his lips, not knowing how to respond.

_"is that jisung?"_

__

_"yeah."_

_"give me the phone, love."_

he hears shuffling and rolls his eyes. he didn't want to be chastised by his best friend.

_"dump that bitch. right now. no time wasted."_

jisung sighs, he knew he would say that, but it's not that simple. at least, not to him.

_"he doesn't deserve your love jisung. you love him so much but all he does is cheat behind your back and lie to you about it. we all know he cheats. so for _fuck's_ sake jisung, break up with that piece of shit."_

_"hyunjin, you're being too harsh."_

_"seungmin... shut up, love."_

jisung smiles softly at the two bickering, "thanks, hyunjin. i'll... think about it."

he hears hyunjin sigh and say 'whatever'. he passes the phone to seungmin, _"sorry. but... he's right. just... think about it carefully. goodbye, jisung."_

jisung listens as the phone beeps. he sighs and ruffles his hair frustratedly. he didn't know what to do. he was torn between either: breaking up with minho and being miserable about it, or staying with minho and being miserable about it. 

jisung throws on a hoodie and walks out the apartment. he decided he should take a walk to think better. he smiles as he looks at all the tiny flowers growing near the sidewalk. 

he crouches down and crosses his arms over his knees, studying the small movements of the vibrant flowers. they were being swayed by the breeze involuntarily, the petals of one too delicate drifting off the plant from the wind being just the opposite. 

"i love him so much, so it's hard to leave. i'll just... think like this: if he doesn't love me, then i'm just holding him back from loving someone else. yeah, that'll make me feel better about this. at least he'll be happy in the end."

jisung gazes at the flowers as tears well up in his eyes, "fuck, i look stupid." 

jisung wipes his eyes and stands up, heading back to the apartment. he sees someone at his door and he raises an eyebrow. 

"excuse me, who are you? i live here."

the male looks shocked, "you do? oh, shit... oh, fuck. that bitch."

jisung was confused for a second then he laughs, "was he cheating on me with you? and he gave you the address too, huh."

jisung clicks his tongue, he was increasingly getting pissed off as he uncovered more of minho's lies. jisung knows it was wrong of him to cheat and to lead other people on but he couldn't help but understand minho, he knew why he did it. he should be angry but he can't do that, he doesn't know how to get mad at minho.

the male scratches his neck, "i'm sorry. i didn't know he was dating someone. my name is bang chan. i'm really sorry."

"no, it's fine. i've been knowing this. i'm han jisung."

chan nods his head and awkwardly smiles, "i won't... mess with him anymore. that's really low of him. i'm sorry again. i hope you dump that son of a bitch. bye."

chan pats jisung's back in an encouraging manner that jisung was thankful for.  
he waves as chan leaves, then sighs with a frown when he's out of sight, "he didn't even tell him. poor thing... he probably really liked minho."

jisung feels bad for chan but it's not like it's his fault. minho just couldn't keep control of his lies.

⋆⋆⋆

"minho, i know you've been cheating... minho, i'm breaking up with you... ugh."

he doesn't know how to say it. jisung lays on the floor, his heart pounds as he waits anxiously for minho to arrive.  
jisung runs a hand down his face. he was so tired and frustrated. 

his drowsiness soon caught up with his anxiety and he passes out. 

an hour or two later he wakes up. his back ached from his position on the floor and he stretched.  
minho still wasn't there. he started to get worried. minho always came home before ten even if he was late, but now it's eleven-thirty.  
maybe he got into an accident? his heart sped up. he hears a bang at the door and runs to open it.

"ji-... jisung."

minho looks at jisung through hooded eyelids, he reeked of alcohol. jisung held himself back from getting angry. instead, sighing and pulling minho inside. 

"what happened minho? i was worried."

minho hugs jisung and kisses his lips. jisung just stands there not responding. 

"why... won't you... kiss me back?" 

minho slurs and gazes at jisung with sad eyes. jisung bites his lips nervously and pushes minho towards the room. breaking up with him was probably a bad idea when he was intoxicated. he lays minho down on the bed and unties his shoes.

"jisung."

"huh?"

"i'm sorry."

jisung pauses and stares at his shoe, "for what, baby."

"for lying to you," minho's eyes watered and tears fall from his eyes.

"i don't know why i did it. i'm so... i'm so sorry," minho cries. jisung takes off his other shoe. he crouches in front of him and wipes his tears.

"i don't deserve you... you're too kind jisung. i'm so sorry."

minho hides his face behind his hands.

"why would you do that, minho? i just wanna know... didn't you love me? when that happened did you ever think about me?"

minho nodded through his tears, "every second... i don't know why i did it. i don't. i don't know. i didn't mean it. i'm _sorry._i'm so sorry. please don't leave me jisung. please. i love you. i _love you."_

minho screamed and sobbed. jisung's heart broke hearing ever word. he smoothed minho's hair back and wiped his tears, "no, minho. you don't love me anymore. that's why you did it. and that's okay. i get it. people fall out of love. but tell me first. don't... don't ever cheat on me. or your future partners. be honest."

jisung smiles sadly at minho who only cried back.  
"i'm so sorry," he kept saying these words until he eventually fell asleep. 

jisung picked himself up off the floor and took a deep breath. he closed his eyes and rubbed his cheeks, walking to the living room. he decided to sleep on the couch. he doesn't think he could keep it together if he slept with minho again.

he'd move out tomorrow, he didn't have many things here so it would be easy. seungmin already told him he could stay with him until jisung could afford his own apartment. 

⋆⋆⋆

jisung found himself tossing and turning all night. he couldn't sleep, not with his thoughts running a marathon in his head. he goes to the kitchen and turns the light on, only to be startled by a presence sitting on the counter. jisung jumps back and holds onto his chest, "fucking hell minho."

"hey," minho says quietly. 

"hey... what's up?"

minho frowns at jisung. why isn't he mad?

"why aren't you mad? you should be mad at me... yell at me! hit me! _please._ i did something horrible to you! why wont you say anything!?"

"minho... i'm tired. i'm so tired. you've done this for so long and now you finally fessed up. it's done... i'm leaving tomorrow."

jisung passes minho and grabs a cup from the cabinet. minho stares at the floor intently. 

"don't leave me," minho mumbles.

jisung furrows his eyebrows, he didn't hear him.

"what?"

"don't leave me!"

minho snaps his head up at jisung with bloodshot eyes filled with tears, "i'm sorry! i won't do it again! just please... don't leave me."

minho's tears fell to the floor and jisung just stared quietly, "say something, please."

jisung walks closer and places both his hands on minho's face. he leans his forehead on his and closes his eyes.

"if you don't love me, then what's the point of being with me? i don't want to make you unhappy by staying with me. you should be with someone you love."

minho's tears never stop as he wraps his arms around jisung in a tight hold, "but i want to love you."

jisung smiles sadly, "if you want to love someone, love the person you've been cheating on me with. i'm sure their heart was broken by you too... maybe if you apologize and explain they'll forgive you.  
but don't make this harder for me minho. we can still be friends. best friends maybe. just... give me some time. this hurts y'know?"

minho nods and closes his eyes tightly. he holds jisung tighter, "i'm sorry."

⋆⋆⋆

"you need help?" 

minho peeks inside the room and sees jisung on the floor folding his clothes. jisung looks around the room checking if he left anything.

"could you look around and see if i left something?"

minho nods and glances at the half empty closet, "yeah."

minho walks through the hallway and stops at the wall. he looks at the picture they took when they were teens. he laughs quietly, remembering how shy jisung was around him at first. 

he takes the frame off the wall and thinks, jisung was really leaving. six years and it was all his fault their bond broke. he would never be able to get over the guilt of ruining their love.

minho wanted to stay with jisung forever and plead for him to stay. but he also wanted jisung to be happy so he knew he would have to let him go. he's a hypocrite for saying that and he knows it all too well from the guilt sinking in his stomach.

"did you find something?" jisung walks behind him and looks over his shoulder.

he smiles delicately, "do you want to keep it?"

minho nods with an unknown expression painting his face.

"okay. well... i'm finished. i'll be leaving now," jisung grips onto his suitcase and walks to the door. he puts on his shoes as minho moves towards him. 

jisung stands up and turns around, "bye."

"wait... um..." minho looks down and jisung laughs.

"okay."

jisung steps forward lightly. he pecks minho's lips gently and walks back toward the door, "goodbye minho."

minho stares at the door with tears spilling down his face. he hugs the picture frame tighter. his legs wobble and he falls to the floor. he sobs loudly, his tears falling onto the picture of the two, conjoined hands and identically bright smiles.

"i'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> hey. new one. i hope you like it :)  
i was debating on wether or not making jisung angry about it, but i just ended up writing him to be the understanding type. please tell me how you feel about it <3  
{edit} i changed the title. it was previously swayed.
> 
> be my mutual and talk with me 🥺💞  
twitter:@solmminn


End file.
